gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel
The GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel (aka Sefer Rasiel) is a mobile suit that first appeared in the second part of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and is piloted by Grave Violento. A replica appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 piloted by Hixar Fermi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Sefer Rasiel, whose name means ‘Book of Angel’, is the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel combined with two of GNR-000 GN Sefer’s components – the Core Block and the GN Proto Bits.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.15‘Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookGundam 00P Official Website The combination process can occur during combat. Since the Core Block and GN Proto Bits are also capable of docking with identical components from another GN Sefer, Sefer Rasiel can have parts from more than GN Sefer, and as a result, the suit has five forms. Gundam 00P Mechanic File 102-1 GN Sefer & Exia (rollout color)Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – Sefer Rasiel Form 5 As the Core Block is directly connected to the Rasiel’s GN Drive, its thrust power is enhanced, and this in turn grants the Sefer Rasiel higher mobility than the Rasiel itself. The Sefer Rasiel’s thrust and mobility is also improved via the GN Proto Bits, which when attached to the suit, can be used for propulsion purposes as well as for AMBAC when in space.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 101-4 Sefer Rasiel Form 5Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.18 In terms of combat capabilities, the GN Proto Bits served the Sefer Rasiel as remote weaponry and also as fixed beam guns, adding to the Rasiel’s GN Beam Rifle, GN Shield and GN Beam Saber.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 101-3 Sefer Rasiel The Bits’ presence not only allows Sefer Rasiel to fight more effectively against multiple enemy units than the Rasiel, but also against higher number of enemy units as well. Overall, the Sefer Rasiel has higher firepower and mobility than the individual Rasiel and GN Sefer, be it on earth or in space. As Trans-Am System is not unlocked till 2308 AD, the suit has no access to it. In combat, the Sefer Rasiel can received support from the GN Sefers’ remaining component, the GN Pod''s. They can disperse GN Particles at a safe distance from the battlefield, creating a wider area where the enemy units’ radar and communication systems are jammed, reducing the chances of the outside world learning about Celestial Being's actions. Sefer Rasiel can also jam communications using its own GN Particles, but by itself, the effective range is rather limited. When the Sefer Rasiel needs replacement GN Proto Bits, the GN Pods can return to base and fetch new Bits. Lastly, the pilot in the GN Pod can also assist the Sefer Rasiel’s pilot in controlling the GN Proto Bits if the control load becomes too much.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.17 The Sefer Rasiel, without its GN Drive and powered by the GN Condenser within the Core Block, was lost in space following its victory over the CB-001 1 Gundam in 2302 AD.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.25 In 2314 AD, Hixar Fermi departed to recover the lost Sefer Rasiel and its deceased pilot, Grave Violento, using a Lab Transport vessel and what seems to be another Sefer Rasiel with additional boosters.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 Chapter 1 This replica Sefer Rasiel uses the second Gundam Rasiel created in 2312 AD, which is powered by a large GN Condenser and based on the remains of the Innovators’s GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Special Edition File No.S02 It is unknown if the GN Sefer’s parts are from the Innovators’ GNR-000B Black GN Sefer or from one of the original GN Sefers. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The same weapon as used by Gundam Rasiel, it fires beams made of compressed, high density, high-energy GN Particles, that are capable of penetrating the tough armor of the HRL’s MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type. Its long-range attack capabilities are improved at the cost of attack power. The rifle is also lighter and slimmer than those used by other Gundams. As a result, it is more convenient to use, but has a smaller internal GN Condenser and hence fire a lower amount of beam shots. An alert is activated if the rifle’s GN Particles are low. When the GN Particles within the condenser is depleted, the rifle cannot fire any shots until the condenser has been refilled with particles from the suit’s GN Drive. The rifle has two sensors, one in the clear part above the barrel, the other in the cylindrical part below the barrel. ;*GN Shield :The same compact GN Shield as used by Rasiel, mounted on the forearm. :;*GN Beam Saber ::A pair of GN Beam Sabers are stored in the GN Shield. When deployed, it is handheld and emits a blade-shaped beam made from compressed GN particles. Sefer Rasiel’s GN Beam Sabers seem to be identical to other 3rd generation Gundams. ;*GN Proto Bit :Originating from the GN Sefer, the GN Proto Bit is the first remote weaponry (aka 'Bit') to be created.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 11 Armed with a beam gun and capable of flight on earth and in space, it is developed to be used in multiples and the Sefer Rasiel can carry two to ten such weapons, resulting in several forms. They can be used for various tactics such as attacking multiple enemy units simultaneously, attacking a single enemy from multiple directions, attack an enemy from its blind spot and as makeshift shields. The GN Proto Bits can also be fired while still attached to the suit, in fact, as they are drawing power directly from the Rasiel’s GN Drive in this state, they have higher firepower than when deployed as remote weaponry. The GN Proto Bits also improve the suit’s thrust when mounted on the back and pointed backwards, and can be used for AMBAC in space. Forms ;*Form 1 :Sefer Rasiel’s basic form, it involves Rasiel combining with one Core Block and two GN Proto Bits, thus requiring one GN Sefer. ;*Form 2 :Form 2 is Rasiel combined with one Core Block and four GN Proto Bits, thus requiring two GN Sefers. Resembles Form 1, but with two added Bits attached to the feet. The feet-mounted Bits can be used without issues. ;*Form 3 :Form 3 has two Core Blocks and six GN Proto Bits; this form requires three GN Sefers. Resembles Form 2, but with an added Core Block and two more Bits on its back. Form 3 uses the Bits primarily as fixed beam guns for ranged attacks, and their positions allow the suit to attack from various directions. Since the Bits are receiving GN Particles from Rasiel’s GN Drive in this state, they have higher firepower than when used as remote weaponry. When required, the Form 3’s Bits can also be deployed as remote weaponry. Thus, the form is multi-functional. ;*Form 4 :Form 4 has one Core Block, and can carry six to ten GN Proto Bits; this form requires three to five GN Sefers. Resembles Form 1, but with three to five Bits on each side of the Core Block. As the positioning of the Bits in Form 4 resembles a book being flipped open, it is a look very suitable for a suit whose name means ‘Book of Angel’. This form specializes in using the Bits as remote weaponry, with the suit serving as a base for resupplying GN particles. During combat, Form 4 deploys a portion of the Bits for battle and when they run out of particles, they return for resupply while other Bits launched to take their place. This cycling of Bits allows for continuous attacks. ;*Form 5 :Form 5 is the Sefer Rasiel’s strongest form, it has two Core Blocks and eight GN Proto Bits; four GN Sefers are required for this form. Resembles Form 3, but without the feet mounted Bits, instead it has two Bits on each side of the two Core Blocks. This is the limit for the combination between the Gundam Rasiel and GN Sefers’ parts. It is physically possible to add on more parts, but this is not done as the suit’s balance will collapse. :Form 5 can deploy all of its Bits at once, unlike Form 4. Thanks to the GN condensers within the two Core Blocks, the suit has no problem meeting the huge GN Particles demand of eight Bits, and once the Bits run out of particles, they can dock with the Core Blocks again for quick recharge. The Rasiel’s GN Drive by itself cannot do this, although it produces GN Particles indefinitely, its production rate still has a limit, and thus is unable to meet the Bits’ particle demand. :The eight attached Bits resembles an angel’s wings, and with the glittering GN Particles being released from the suit, the overall look is very suitable for the Rasiel, which is named after the archangel, Raziel. By pointing all the GN Proto Bits backwards while they are attached to the suit, the suit’s thrust can be enhanced. An issue with Form 5 is that simultaneous control of eight Bits is too much for Rasiel’s pilot and thus assistance from the GN Sefer’s pilot is required. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System :This system is installed on Rasiel so that its pilot can control the GN Proto Bits after the formation of Sefer Rasiel. When the Bits’ control load is too much for Rasiel’s pilot, like when controlling Form 5’s eight GN Proto Bits simultaneously, the pilot in GN Sefer’s GN Pod can provide assistance, even though its Bits control capability is limited. It is also possible to solve this issue by having pilots with better bit control skills, or there need to be more non Haro-controlled GN Sefers so that there are more pilots to assist with the Bit’s control. It is known that a pilot's ability to control the Bits can be improved through training. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The operating system of the Gundams is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundams and their pilots. Variants ;*GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel History Gundam 00P File No.15 Sefer Rasiel (2) Grave and his Rasiel were caught in a trap set up by a HRL unit to capture the Gundam, which was accidentally seen by two of the unit's members during one of Grave's earlier mission. The HRL's ploy also made use of a large Union mobile suit force comprising 16 VMS-15 Union Realdos. To reduce the chance of being discovered, Grave stops the Rasiel and activated its optical camouflage. After a while, reinforcements arrived in the form of three GN Sefers led by Hixar. Grave then disabled Rasiel's optical camouflage and soar into the sky. The Rasiel combined with some parts of the three GN Sefers to form Sefer Rasiel Form 3. The remaining parts of the GN Sefers circled the battlefield from a distance; they were spreading GN particles, and creating a larger radar and communication jamming area. Grave attacked the Union Realdos using the Sefer Rasiel's GN Proto Bits, and looked out for activities on the ground as that was where the HRL force was hiding. Sefer Rasiel was then hit on the side, and Grave spotted the MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo. He launched the GN Proto Bits as remote weapons at it. Amazingly, the Tieren Kyitwo dodged the Bits' attacks that were fired from extremely close range, and even managed to shoot them down. After exhausting all of the Bits, Grave prepared for close combat. Suddenly, five more GN Sefers led by Gundam Meister 874 appeared; they were backup prepared by Veda. Sefer Rasiel Form 4 was formed, and its fierce attacks made it hard for Tieren Kyitwo to dodge and attack simultaneously. Hixar was confident that victory was near, but Grave and 874 knew they were near the time limit. Grave stopped his attack and the Tieren Kyitwo left. There was a need to remove evidence of the Gundam's attack before Union's reinforcement arrive. The HRL force that the Tieren Kyitwo belongs to was unlikely to divulge Gundam's existence and would attack again, so letting it go was fine. File No.16 AEU Assault A group of mercenaries accidentally captured footage of Sefer Rasiel's battle against the Tieren Kyitwo, and laid a trap for Grave. Despite having no support from the GN Sefers, Grave still managed to defeat the mercenaries using only the Rasiel. File No.17 New Gundam In space, Grave, 874 and Hixar were testing Sefer Rasiel Form 5. To complete the form, four GN Sefers were used and they were piloted by Hixar, 874 and two Haros. The GN Sefer team was led by Hixar, and although 874 was not an official pilot of the machine, she joined them as she was tasked to collect the test's data. The sight of Sefer Rasiel Form 5 awed the pilots, except for 874, who asked Grave to test the Bits. Grave launched the Bits but could not control them properly. 874 asked him to transfer some of the Bits' control to her; she also requested for Hixar's help. 874 and Hixar's GN Pods can control the Bits to a certain extent, and the transfer of the Bits' control was done via Veda. Grave remarked matter of factly that controlling 8 Bits simultaneously was difficult. Hixar misinterpreted his mood, and tried to cheer Grave up by saying it would be fine as he and his GN Pod could provide support. 874 agreed but added that it might not be enough. She felt that to solve the issue there might be a need to get more pilots for the GN Sefers, or replace the current pilot with someone better. Aware that 874 was implying that he was not good enough, Hixar pointed out that training can improve one's skills. To his surprise, Grave agreed and wanted the training to start right away. Hixar tried to wiggle out of it but failed miserably. File No.25 Friend Grave was mortally wounded by gunshots fired by Hixar, who was being mind controlled by Beside Pain. Treatments by Joyce B. Moreno managed to restart Grave's heart, despite this, Grave was aware his death was only being delayed. He requested Moreno to prepare his pilot suit and contact Ian. As per Grave's instructions, Ian switched the Rasiel into Sefer Rasiel. The Rasiel's GN Drive was currently in 874's GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, which was now fighting against two CBY-077 GN Cannons and Beside Pain's CBY-001 1 Gundam in space. Grave's plan was to use the GN condenser in the GN Sefer's Core Block to activate the Rasiel in place of a GN Drive. Ian estimated the condenser could only sustain Raisel for at most 20 minutes, and this would be further reduced with the use of beam weapons. Grave calmly reassured Ian that it was enough as most of his battles had ended within 5 minutes. He added the use of beam weaponry would naturally be limited in a short battle. Grave thanked Moreno and Ian, and launched in the Sefer Rasiel. After Sefer Rasiel reached its maximum acceleration, Grave stopped the release of GN particles and let the MS drift into the combat zone. Upon reaching the battlefield, Grave used the Sefer Rasiel's GN Shield to block a fatal shot fired at the Gundam Artemie. He then told Beside Pain to stop, but the enemy refused to comply. Thus, Grave decided to end this by force. To avoid wasting GN particles, he discarded the Bits and the GN Beam Rifle. He then landed the machine on an asteroid to limit the enemy's attack directions. This was also meant to provoke Beside Pain, who Grave observed had a character flaw: he had an extreme dislike for things not going as planned. Since Grave's machine had limited particles, he decided that provoking Beside Pain was the best tactic. Beside Pain drew out 1 Gundam's GN Beam Saber and closed in. To conserve particles, Grave drew his GN Beam Saber only at the last moment. As the two GN Beam Sabers clashed, Beside Pain activated his special ability, which allowed him to mind control other Innovades linked to Veda temporarily. He ordered Grave to stop, but it had no effect. Instead, Sefer Rasiel knocked off 1 Gundam's GN Beam Saber and sliced into the machine. Beside Pain's ability did not work as Veda had deemed Grave as deceased and severed its link with him. To prevent Beside Pain from transferring his data into one of the Innovades in the GN Cannon, and thus saving himself, Grave quickly sliced apart the 1 Gundam's cockpit. 20 minutes elapsed since Sefer Rasiel's launch, its GN particles were almost exhausted and Grave had less than 5 minutes left. He sent his last message, a voice-only transmission, to encourage Hixar. Rasiel, having exhausted all of its particles, and Grave, having finished all his duties, then quietly began a journey into the abyss. Gundam 00I 2314 In 2314 AD, Hixar's Rasiel (the Rasiel Black repaired and repainted in the original Rasiel's colors and given the original's ID by Celestial Being in 2312 AD) was fitted with GN Sefer parts (presumably from Hayana's unit). This replica Sefer Rasiel also had additional boosters, and was used by Hixar together with a Lab Transport vessel to recover the original Rasiel, and the deceased Grave within, that were drifting in the vicinity of Jupiter. Picture Gallery Gn-xxx+gnr-000.jpg|Sefer Rasiel Form 1 Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form2 Colour.jpg|Sefer Rasiel Form 2 gn-xxx+gnr-000_form3.jpg|Form 3 Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form4.jpg|Sefer Rasiel Form 4 Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form5.jpg|Sefer Rasiel Form 5 Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form2.jpg|Sefer Rasiel Form 2 Lineart Sefer Rasiel LOL.jpg|Sefer Rasiel Form 2 & GN Pod Lineart Sefer Rasiel Form 5 Lineart.jpg|Sefer Rasiel Form 5 Lineart gnr-000-protobit.jpg|GN Proto Bit GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 4 Assault.jpg|Sefer Rasiel Form 4 in combat Gundam 00P Second Season Sefer Rasiel.jpg|Vs. Tieren Kyitwo Gundam 00P Gundam Sefer Rasiel.jpg|Sefer Rasiel with Grave (right) and Hixar (left) 48b3c42a6059252d5e8e3ee73a9b033b5ab5b906.jpg|Replica Sefer Rasiel with added boosters (Gundam 00I 2314) Games SDGGCR-rasiel.png|Sefer Rasiel in SD Gundam G-Generation Cross Rays Gunpla Sefer Rasiel Gundam Rasiel1.jpg|FG 1/144 Sefer Rasiel Notes & Trivia *Sefer Rasiel is named after Sefer Raziel HaMalakh. 'Sefer Raziel HaMalakh, (Hebrew, ספר רזיאל המלאך) Book of Raziel the Angel, is a medieval Kabbalistic grimoire, primarily written in Hebrew and Aramaic, but surviving also in Latin translation, as ''Liber Razielis Archangeli''''', in a 13th-century manuscript produced under Alfonso X. References GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel - Form3SeferAttach.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 101-3 Sefer Rasiel Sefer Rasiel 00P All Forms.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 101-4 Sefer Rasiel Form 5 External links *GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 1 on MAHQ.net *GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 2 on MAHQ.net *GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 3 on MAHQ.net *GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 4 on MAHQ.net *GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 5 on MAHQ.net